


Chispa saiyajin

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Love at First Sight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Tras su nacimiento, la pequeña Bura es presentada a todos los Guerreros Z, causando mucha alegría y felicidad. Pero en medio de ello, surge algo muy especial. Un sentimiento inocente, inesperado... e inevitable. Porque Goten jamás imaginó verse cautivado por la belleza y dulzura de la princesa saiyajin...
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs & Everyone, Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs & Trunks Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dr. Briefs/Panchy Briefs, Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan & Son Gohan & Son Pan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chispa saiyajin

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Nada podía alegrarlos más. Tras las paredes de Corporación Cápsula, se escuchaba el barrullo de la Sra. Brief, que traía un sinnúmero de pastelillos a la mesa del comedor, atenta a cualquier detalle de la próxima cena a celebrarse en su casa. Y por novedoso que fuera, el Dr. Brief acompañaba a su diligente esposa con las bandejas, hablando de todo lo que suponían que pasaría esa noche.

Mucho más sorprendente, Trunks llegó a la cocina, vestido con un traje casual, muy acicalado, dispuesto a ayudar a su abuela.

—¿Huelo bien?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! Me lo has preguntado más de cinco veces.

—Es que necesito saber. ¿Tú crees que le guste?

—Ay, querido Trunks —respondió la Sra. Brief, con su voz cantarina—, ¡ya eres guapo de por sí, gracias a tu padre! Tú sólo relájate y sonríe cuando la veas —lo motivó, apretando sus mejillas inoportunamente.

En eso, Mai también apareció en la sala, junto a Pilaf y Shu. La niña de, aparentemente, trece años, lucía un vestido verde aguamarina; algo antiguo para la época, pero eso era lo de menos. El hecho de que portara un traje así, era ya revolucionario. ¡Corporación Cápsula estaba patas arriba!

—¡Ya estoy lista!

—¡Vaya! Te ves bien, Mai —le respondió Trunks con una sonrisa, pasando por su costado—. ¿Quieres venir? No tardarán mucho.

Mai se quedó atónita: por primera vez en toda su estancia, Trunks parecía no haberse percatado de su cambio. ¿Pero qué esperaba? La distracción era demasiada, ¡había un asunto más importante! Con ese pensamiento, la niña lo siguió, más aliviada.

Como si hubiera adivinado el futuro, el timbre de la casa sonó en toda la sala. Pilaf y Shu corrieron hacia la puerta, disputándose quién la abriría primero, pero un pequeño relieve en la alfombra los hizo tropezar, dando paso a Mai. Cuando abrió la entrada, contempló la llegada de la familia Son.

—¡Hola! —dijo Gokú, con su habitual alegría— No llegamos tarde, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, son los primeros. ¡Pasen, por favor! —Mai se puso a un costado, dando paso a Gokú, Milk, Piccoro, Gohan, Videl, la pequeña Pan y Goten.

—¡Hola, Trunks! —se acercó el pequeño Son, chocando una mano con su camarada.

—¡Por fin, Goten! Creí que demorarías más.

—Te veo raro. ¿Estás bien?

—Es por mi hermana. Será la primera vez que la vea.

—¿En serio? Pensé que ya la habías conocido en el hospital.

—Pues no —Trunks se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca al estilo de su padre—. Ayer acompañé a papá al hospital y cuando iba a pasar a la sala de bebés, dijeron que el horario había terminado. ¿No es injusto?

—¡Ánimo, Trunks! —sonrió Goten, posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo—. La podrás ver cuando venga a casa.

—Lo sé —Trunks miró al suelo, algo apenado—, ¿pero qué pasará si no le agrado como su hermano mayor?

—No creo —Goten llevó una mano a su cabeza, tal como su padre, para luego volver a sonreír—. ¡Tal vez le gustes, aunque seas feo!

—¡Oye! —se quejó Trunks, seguido de las risas de su amigo.

—¿No recuerdas a Pan? Cuando la vimos, sólo sonreía.

—Es distinto: ella es igual a Gohan. En cambio, Bura… —Trunks volvió a suspirar, nervioso— bueno, dicen que se parece a papá.

Goten sólo miró hacia el techo, con una imagen mental de la niña con el cabello puntiagudo de Vegeta y una cara de terror. Tal idea lo estremeció un poco y, por un momento, comprendió a su amigo. ¡Qué miedo daba ser hijo del fiero Príncipe de los Saiyajin!

—Yo te apoyaré, Trunks. Si Bura es tu hermana, también será la mía —resolvió el pequeño Son, con su típica sonrisa y un tono maduro que sorprendió a su propio amigo.

En los quince minutos que transcurrieron, el timbre sonó varias veces, dando entrada a los demás Guerreros Z: incluso Bills y Wiss habían asistido a la cena; en gran parte, por las delicias preparadas en la mesa. El atractivo de la pequeña fiesta no venía y la familia Brief se impacientaba, especialmente el pequeño Trunks. Hace mucho tiempo había soñado con un hermano, pero jamás creyó que ese momento lo pondría tan tenso.

Cuando se disponía a refrescarse por séptima vez en el baño, el timbre volvió a sonar. Trunks volteó rápidamente, sintiendo el ki de sus padres y uno adicional… muy pequeño, pero poderoso.

—¡Son ellos! —habló el Dr. Brief— Pónganse en sus posiciones, como ensayamos…

Con un control remoto, el padre de Bulma accionó la entrada de la puerta y dio pase a Bulma, Vegeta y Bura, cubierta con una sábana, en brazos de su… ¿padre? ¡Ese día no paraba de dar sorpresas!

—¡Bienvenida! —fue el grito colectivo de los Guerreros Z, que recibieron con júbilo a la recién nacida y sus progenitores.

—¿Acaso tú…? —Vegeta miró a Bulma, incómodo por tanta gente en la sala.

—Ni idea —le respondió, muy contenta, para luego mirar a sus amigos—. Por Kamisama, ¡esto es increíble! ¡Muchas gracias, a todos!

—¡Pero si es igual a ti, Bulma! —la Sra. Brief apareció de pronto ante ellos, tomándoles una fotografía familiar.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta fueron pillados por el flash de la cámara y trataron de normalizar su vista, mientras la criatura se removía en los brazos de su padre, riendo para deleite de todos.

—Tiene razón. ¡Quiero verla! —se acercó Milk, tomando el brazo de su esposo— Ven, Gokú.

Poco a poco, todos rodearon al dulce bebé que ya estaba en brazos de su madre; pues Vegeta, enemigo de las estampidas humanas, se retiró hacia un costado; aunque no por eso borraba su sonrisa: un gesto adquirido desde el nacimiento de su princesa.

Fuera del alegre tumulto, Trunks y Goten miraban la escena con cierta cautela. Después de un año, eran testigos de la llegada de otro miembro de la familia y eso los alegró mucho: significaba otra niña con quien jugar, sin temor a lastimarla, para fortuna de su herencia saiyajin; aunque lamentaban no poder verla a detalle.

—Ya está aquí, Trunks. ¿Qué esperas?

—No, hasta que se retiren.

—¿Y si la llevan a dormir antes?

—¡No empieces, Goten! Iré para que no digas nada.

Trunks inhaló profundamente y caminó hasta el grupo, que poco a poco fue abriendo el espacio. Si hace unos segundos sentía temor, todo eso quedó en el olvido al verla: ¡habían exagerado! Era el vivo retrato de su madre, aunque su ceño era idéntico al de su padre. Una combinación especial y, por lo visto, atrayente para cualquiera.

Rápidamente, el pequeño guerrero imaginó el futuro de su hermanita, en sus días de escuela o perseguida por algún chico. Sinceramente, iba a ser difícil ser el mayor, pero aceptaría el reto como un digno guerrero saiyajin.

—Hola, hermanita… —saludó Trunks, recibiendo la suave caricia de la mano de Bura y su posterior sonrisa: ¡su amigo tenía razón! ¡La pequeña lo querría mucho!— ¡Goten, ven! ¡Aquí está mi hermana!

El pequeño Son se alegró y caminó, con intenciones de ver a la niña. En ese instante, Bulma dijo algo que lo detuvo.

—¡Vaya, se quedó dormida! —se levantó, arrullándola— Será mejor que la lleve a su habitación.

—Pero mamá, Goten…

—Podrá verla mañana. ¡Hoy pueden quedarse todos, después de la celebración!

Los Guerreros Z lanzaron un pequeño grito de alegría, mientras alzaban sus vasos con jugo de naranja, felices por el nacimiento de Bura. Por su parte, Vegeta acompañó a Bulma hasta el segundo piso, del cual sólo ella bajó unos minutos después: tras una pequeña deliberación en el cuarto de Bura, Vegeta había preferido quedarse con la infante por un _pequeño rato_.

El compartir duró muchas horas, entre la alegría y el recuerdo de tiempos gloriosos, donde resaltaban las maravillosas aventuras con las Esferas del Dragón. Todos estaban felices… pero por alguna razón, Goten se sentía extraño. No pudo ver a la pequeña y eso lo llenó de curiosidad.

[…]

La Capital del Oeste se sumió en el descanso nocturno y aunque las calles seguían en su incesante rutina, la Corporación Cápsula gozaba de un confortante silencio. Era primavera: por benevolencia del clima, la brisa fresca brindaba una noche cómoda a los invitados que descansaban en las muchas habitaciones de la enorme casa.

En su cuarto, Trunks dormía apaciblemente, acompañado de su mejor amigo que, por muchos intentos que hacía, no lograba alcanzar el sueño. A su mente, venía el instante en el que frustraron su acercamiento a la niña. No entendía el porqué de su inquietud y antes de probar otra posición, Goten se levantó, dejando el cuarto de su compañero en silencio.

Se sabía de memoria cada pasillo de la Corporación, pero jamás había cruzado los límites de la habitación de Trunks: era territorio desconocido y, por lo tanto, prohibido; más por respeto a Bulma y Vegeta, cuyo cuarto matrimonial se hallaba en esa zona. No obstante, un impulso más fuerte lo invitó a recorrer el lugar, hasta detenerse en una puerta completamente nueva. Tenía decoraciones en rosa y amarillo pastel: sin duda, los aposentos de la princesa.

Al no percibir un ki conocido y buscando ser lo más cauteloso posible, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Se parecía mucho a la habitación de su sobrina Pan, por los dibujos de flores y el aroma a peluche nuevo. Mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y paseaba su mirada en la penumbra, divisó una cuna cerca de la ventana. Allí se oía el acompasado reposar de la pequeña vestida con un ropón celeste.

Goten sintió su corazón retumbar, como si estuviera en una interesante batalla; y caminó hacia el mueble de madera, apoyándose en uno de sus bordes. Movió un poco la cortina que traslucía la silueta de la criatura. Fue ahí donde la vio: pequeña, dulce, hermosa. Una niña que, inevitablemente, le dio la sensación de una fuerza oculta en sus ojos color zafiro, herencia indiscutible de Bulma. Aún dormida, tenía el mismo ceño de Vegeta y eso lo divirtió: al parecer, tendría un carácter difícil en el futuro.

Sin saber por qué, Goten suspiró con una sonrisa, despertando a la bella durmiente. Bura se retorció un poco y miró a su inocente espía, que no le quitaba la vista de encima y aumentó su alegría al verla sonreír como él. ¡Era una gran señal! Nuevamente, la prole de Gokú y Vegeta volvería a llevarse muy bien.

—Hola —musitó Goten, sonriente.

El pequeño Son no pudo evitar un nuevo impulso de su cuerpo y extendió una mano con cuidado, queriendo acariciar el poco cabello celeste de la niña, pero ella se anticipó y tomó uno de sus dedos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Una pequeña chispa se produjo al contacto de las dos pieles, pero ninguno optó por separarse. Todo lo contrario: mantuvieron su vista fija en el otro, captando cualquier movimiento, hasta que la pequeña Bura sintió que el sueño la invadía de nuevo y se recostó con una mano apoyada en su frente. Goten no quiso interrumpir más a la hermana de su amigo; saliendo de aquel extraño e incomprensible trance, se separó de la cuna. Más animado, bostezó un poco y dio media vuelta para cerrar el cuarto, de vuelta a dormir con Trunks.

Sin que el pequeño Son lo supiera, Vegeta estaba tras la puerta, con su ki oculto, atestiguando aquella curiosa escena hasta el final. Vio a su hija dormir plácidamente y sonrió por enésima vez en el día, saliendo de la habitación.

Estaba confundido, temeroso y nostálgico por aquel encuentro entre Goten y Bura: sabía lo que ocurría. Todo saiyajin, en su sano juicio, pasaba por aquella etapa, sin importar la edad a la que apareciera; y eso lo sorprendió, pues jamás había visto una conexión parecida entre dos miembros tan jóvenes.

Esa chispa… aquella que sintió con Bulma, al verla por primera vez. La que, según las historias, movió a Kakarotto a casarse con Milk. Ésa que unió a Gohan y Videl en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Una que trascendía las barreras del tiempo, en el caso de Trunks y Mai. Y ahora lo veía otra vez, entre su pequeña hija y el hijo de su rival.

—¡Hmp! —Vegeta retornó a su lecho con Bulma, más preocupado.

Su mente racional quería negar tal posibilidad, pero su intuición le estaba ganando la partida: ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía que admitirlo: la atracción había surgido entre ellos. Era espontánea e _inevitable_.

Pero no la tendría fácil… ¡claro que no! Mordaz como de costumbre, Vegeta reía divertido en su lado de la cama, planeando una y mil locuras para el pobre Goten. ¡Ese muchacho tendría que hacer demasiados méritos, si algún día alucinaba en poner los ojos sobre su princesa!

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Vuelvo con un nuevo fic para ustedes.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja crack, y esta vez me aventuré con Goten y Bura. Tal vez sea porque son hijos de los acérrimos rivales Gokú y Vegeta, que me encanta imaginar que podrían acabar juntos, pese a la GRAN diferencia de edad… ¡bueno, no tanto, sólo trece años! XD. Así que quise empezar con una etapa tierna, donde él la conoce por primera vez. Me imagino que este one-shot está medio descabellado, pero la inspiración de madrugada pudo más :3

¡Disfruten este capítulo, que va con mucho cariño para ustedes! ¡Bye! :D


End file.
